The Barneswald Adventures: Swarm of the Cybermen (Series 1)
by marvelwho
Summary: 7/7. Swarm of the Cybermen: With Clara still unconscious in the Cryokinetic Chamber, Bucky and Kate must find out why White Cobra has unleashed the Cybermen on London and how to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica ran up to Bucky and asked if he had a plan.

'I don't have a plan,' he stepped back and stared at the metal men killing and chasing people.

'You will be destroyed,' they heard and so they rotated around to see a Cyberman point its arm at the pair.

With one fire, green fluid shot out of the Cyberman's gun on its arm.

Seeing the green fluid fly towards the pair, Bucky grabbed hold of Jessica's waist and pushed her to the ground. He fell on top of her and winded her but thankfully the green gunk landed just beside them. He helped the female up as the Cyberman pointed its arm again. The pair sprinted off and the Cyberman kept missing them.

'What are we going to do?' screamed Jessica as she and Bucky jumped behind a UNIT van.

'Hang on,' the American said. 'All of the sarcophaguses opened. Kate!'

Abandoning a petrified Jessica, Bucky rushed back inside the building as a Cyberman tried shooting at him.

'Stay away from me!' screamed Kate as she picked up a box and threw it at the Cyberman.

It made the silver monster move back slightly but it soon continued its journey across the room.

Shrieking, Kate then tipped the table over. It was a heavy table so it took a bit of time but when she did, the Cyberman fell over. Thinking she was successful, she made her way to the door and started hitting it again. However, she turned around and saw the Cyberman stand up.

'Kate,' she heard Bucky shout from outside. 'Are you in there?'

'Yes,' she confirmed. 'Get me out! The key is on the shelf outside and there's a Cyberman in here with me.'

Sticking the key in the latch, he twisted it and the door flew open. Grabbing Kate, he whisked her out of the room and then he clutched hold of the disintegrator that was also on the shelf. Kate knocked it out of his hand and then kicked the monster in the chest. It crashed down the floor and then its head came off.

'I'll call the scientific sector and ask them to extract the green stuff and to create a cure for Clara.'

'What are these things anyway?' asked Bucky as he and Kate stepped out of the historic building.

'They're called the Cybermen,' she watched as a beefeater hit one of the metallic brutes with his hat. 'They've tried to destroy earth on previous occasions but this time I think White Cobra are behind it all. I'm just wondering why they had 21 Cybermen hiding in chrome sarcophaguses.'

'Well that's what I said,' Bucky watched from the door frame. 'I think White Cobra wanted UNIT to take the sarcophaguses back. On Steve's SHIELD there was a black device that counted down and when it reached 0 the Cybermen emerged and attacked everyone here.'

'So White Cobra's plan was to let the Cybermen attack everyone at UNIT HQ?'

'Sounds like it.'

Instantaneously, a beam of red light shot past their heads. It hit the wall above them and a few bricks cascaded onto the floor. Spotting Jessica hiding behind the van, he led Kate to it and they dived behind it, watching the Cybermen through the van window.

Suddenly, the 20 Cybermen stopped what they were doing and stood still. As the sound of a rocket launching filled the air, the soldiers and scientists watched as the Cybermen lifted themselves into the air and the swarm flew away into the distance.

'Now what the hell is going on?' asked Jessica.

'I'm not sure,' said Kate, so Bucky and Jessica stared at her. 'But White Cobra have planned something with these Cybermen. It's my job to find out what. I'm going to pay them another visit.'

As the pulsating alarms rang out just like a few nights ago, White Cobra guards rushed around the base. As the man in the dark suit came rushing around the corner, he turned to see a woman in a chair sitting in the middle of the chrome corridor. She had blonde straight hair and she was wearing a dark blazer and blue shirt underneath. He recognised her instantly.

'Kate Stewart,' he approached her as the guards grabbed hold of her. 'What brings you here?


	2. Chapter 2

Kate made an unusual noise as the tight handcuffs were wrapped around her wrists. One of the guards placed the other handcuff on the support pole and she saw the man with the suit on give a smug smile.

'I assume you're Agent Mason,' she said and the man was angered he didn't get to speak first. 'UNIT have been researching White Cobra for a while except we never found any concrete evidence of anything. I got a call from Director Fury of SHIELD who said that Steve Rogers' shield had been taken. Why?'

'The Mistress requires the shield,' laughed Mason but Kate didn't see the funny side.

'Who's the Mistress?' she said. 'Tell me the Master didn't survive.'

'Oh I read about the Master,' Agent Mason stood up and made his way to a defenceless Kate. 'I heard she killed your best friend.'

'Why did you want the shield and what's with this Cyberman invasion?'

'The shield was taken for the reasons only known by the Mistress. The Cybermen are White Cobra's little bonus to piss off UNIT. The Cybermen will convert millions into their own and then the Mistress will have her own little army. Do you like this?'

He held up a large cylindrical blue and grey device.

'It's an anti-Cyber machine. It detects near Cybermen and pulls them inside the machine, ripping any part of their body but with the right fiddling about I can change that to humans.'

'And how will they convert millions?'

'There's a green fluid we placed in their guns that convert humans into Cybermen,' giggled Agent Mason with a grin. 'And I do believe one of your friends was sadly hit by some.'

'UNIT are working for a cure,' Kate stayed strong without breaking down. 'We have Clara Oswald in a secure Cryokinetic Chamber which will protect her.'

Pouring himself a glass of expensive wine into a glass, Mason strolled back up to Kate and threw the liquid in her face. She closed her eyes as the alcohol hit her face. Licking her lips, she said it was refreshing and so Mason adopted a long face.

'Oh and you made one little mistake,' a smug Kate said.

'Oh really?' chortled Mason as she stared at her. 'And what's that?'

'Next time you put someone in handcuffs,' she leaned in. 'Check their pockets for alien handcuff lasers first.'

With that, she pressed a button on her watch and the windows in Mason's office shattered into tiny bits of glass. UNIT and SHIELD soldiers came blundering in, holding guns at the White Cobra soldiers and they surrendered.

Kate grabbed hold of the anti-Cyber device and walked out of the office and began trotting down the corridor.

'Load everyone here into the van,' she told a passing soldier and so he agreed. 'I want these cretins at UNIT so I can find out exactly what they're up to with the bloody Cybermen.'

Walking outside the base, she made her way through the car park and heard her phone ringing. Answering it, she realised it was Bucky who was on the other end.

'Oh hello,' she smiled to herself. 'How's everything going with the Clara situation?'

'Good actually,' an optimistic yet anxious Bucky said whilst sorting through some papers at UNIT HQ. 'The scientists said they're developing a cure from the serum now. Any idea what it does?'

'It converts humans into Cybermen and so it's vital that…'

Suddenly, an enormous bang made Kate scream and jump. Twisting around, she watched in shock and horror as the secret White Cobra base exploded into flames. A few vehicles besides the building caught fire from the eruption. Part of the logo fell next to her feet as she stared at the mess in disbelief. Gas clouds of darkness drifted up into the now-polluted air.


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing the sound of a van pulling up outside, Bucky left the table and sprinted back outside. He saw a shaken Kate emerge from the van and she was only with a few surviving soldiers.

'The base exploded,' she felt like crying as she brushed past Bucky, making her way back to the office.

'What?'

'I don't know what happened,' she confessed. 'I came out of the building and it exploded. So many SHIELD and UNIT soldiers died! A dispatch team is on its way now.'

'Oh my, that's terrible,' Bucky said as Kate started to make her way out of the room. 'But what about the…'

Then, Kate heard a beeping noise from behind her. She turned around to see a large envelope pop up on the electronic whiteboard. Clicking it on the screen, she heard screaming and shouting.

'Kate,' a male voice said. 'This is Officer Kent. The Cybermen are shooting green fluid onto everyone in London.'

Running outside and opening up the van, Kate retrieved the Anti-Cyber device and she started it up.

'What the hell is that?' asked Bucky as he helped her.

'It's a device I got from White Cobra,' she pressed the 'start' button. 'It locks onto near Cybermen and pulls them inside. Then it rips them to pieces.'

Suddenly, a green stick rose from the device and the pair of them stepped back. A small yellow light began pulsating and then it shot out of the device and stretched across the sky. Staring at it in shocks, Bucky and Kate watched as the yellow light began pulling in silver figures closer.

Cybermen were shooting green fluid down onto the public. People jumped over fences and ran inside buildings to escape the animosity. The Army shot fireballs out of tanks but only Cyberman was successfully shot down. It crashed down into the Thames and perished.

A yellow light grabbed hold of all of the Cybermen and began pulling them back as if they were elasticated. They let out electronic-sounding screeches as they were towed back to the Tower of London.

Kate and Bucky stood beside a damaged car as they watched the Cybermen pour into the device. They screeched and screamed as they were consumed by the alien tech. Their bodies were ripped apart inside and the metal was disintegrated. As the last Cyberman was sucked into the device, the yellow light shot back inside the device and silence returned to the Tower of London. Glaring at each other in disbelief, Kate and Bucky then stared at the device.

'Miss Stewart,' they heard a voice and so they turned around to see a scientist in the door frame of the tower's main building. 'The cure! We've worked it out.'

Bucky and Kate glanced at one another and then ran inside whilst Kate instructed some passing soldiers to take the anti-Cyber device inside.

'And you're sure this will work?' Kate tried to reassure herself as the female Chinese scientist clutched hold of the needle.

'It should do,' she opened the casing of the Cryokinetic Chamber. 'We tested it out on three mice and all three of them showed signs of immediate recovery.'

Sticking the sharp needle in Clara's arm after rolling up her dress' sleeve, she then took it out and stood back. Bucky watched in anxiety, his hands clenched tightly together.

The green marks on Clara's neck began fading slightly and grew back down in size and shape. Soon, they disappeared and Clara was still motionless.

'Nothing's happening,' said Bucky nervously. 'All that happened was the green marks going.'

Suddenly, Clara began coughing and she sat up in the chamber. Taking note of her surroundings, she spotted Bucky wrap his arms around her and give her a big hug. The scientist and Kate took a deep breath of relief as Bucky cradled a confused and dazed schoolteacher.


	4. Chapter 4

So did you find out who the so-called Mistress was?' Bucky said as he and Kate waited on the tower steps.

'No,' she said, the wind making her blonde glossy hair sway about. 'I assume one day we'll find out. UNIT will keep looking for more White Cobra bases in the hope of answers.'

Then, they both heard the sound of an approaching engine. A black SHIELD car came bolting down the car park. As it stopped beside, them the door opened. Bright blue trainers kissed the ground as an old flame of Bucky's stepped out. He had a blue tartan shirt on with a beige jacket on top.

'Steve,' smiled Bucky as he hugged Steve Rogers with delight. Kate grinned. 'How's it going?'

'Great,' replied Steve, staring at the shield in Kate's hands.

'Oh sorry,' she laughed and handed him the shield. 'We're not quite sure what White Cobra wanted with the shield or what they actually are but we will day.'

'The shield had a device on to make the Cybermen break out,' said Bucky. 'Since they wanted us to have the shield to release the Cybermen, I assume that's why they took it. So they stole it for us to retrieve.'

'Maybe.'

A tired Clara stepped out from the door frame and smiled at Steve.

'Evening Captain,' she laughed as she stood beside Kate, Bucky feeling a little awkward.

'Clara, isn't it?'

She nodded her head and then Steve suggested he better be off. He had to go to Russia with Natasha Romanoff for a case. As everyone said goodbye, Steve hopped back in the car and drove out of the Tower of London.

'Right,' Kate rubbed her hands together. 'I've got some files to report on and some paperwork to get through. Cybermen being sucked into an unknown alien device isn't exactly covered by the insurance.'

Walking off, Bucky stood there awkwardly with his girlfriend near. He wanted to say something but he didn't at the same time.

'Oi you,' she said and so he turned around nervously and saw her stood there with her arms crossed.

She approached him and expecting a slap, he winced and closed his eyes. However, she wrapped her warm embracive arms around him and sank her head into his.

'Thank you,' she whispered into his ear. 'I shouldn't have kicked off like that. I was stupid for being angry with you.'

'You had every right to be angry with me,' he sheepishly admitted. 'I should have told Larissa to back off.'

'Someone from SHIELD told me about her,' she said as she let go. 'I know she was a close friend. You shouldn't feel guilty. I know you weren't going to kiss or anything like that.'

Understand, she hugged him again and a tear dropped from his eye, knowing the issue eating away at his heart had been defeated.


	5. Chapter 5

'Someone from SHIELD told me about her,' she said as she let go. 'I know she was a close friend. You shouldn't feel guilty. I know you weren't going to kiss or anything like that.'

Understand, she hugged him again and a tear dropped from his eye, knowing the issue eating away at his heart had been defeated.

The black door to the Mistress' office opened up as a woman came rushing in.

'Yes?' the Mistress said as she sat in her swivel chair, her feet on the glass transparent table.

'The White Cobra base in London exploded!'

'I know,' she turned around to face the woman. 'I was the one that told the soldiers to blow it up. Kate Stewart infiltrated that base and the Anti-Cyber Programmer had to be destroyed. Sadly, she lived and then used it to get rid of all the Cybermen.'

'So now what?'

'It would seem we'll have to devise a new plan.'

'What about Agent Mason? He'll have been ripped to shreds.'

'He was,' she opened the door to walk out of it herself. 'His body parts are being taken to the LA base as we speak. There they'll use The Favour to resurrect him.'

'What is the Favour?' asked the woman.

'Clarissa,' she turned around. 'You don't have Level 10 Clearance. Once you do, you can find out.'

Bucky and Clara were walking up the street when they spotted Lucy walk opposite them. Dressed in a white pullover hoodie, she saw the pair and ran across the road. Joining them, she looked concern.

'Is everything alright?' she quizzed them? 'I heard the tiff last night.'

'Everything's fine,' confirmed Clara. 'We were thinking of going away for a bit. Even if it's just for a weekend.'

Carrying on their journey home, Bucky grasped hold of Clara's hand and the pair smiled at each other.


End file.
